


Disco Lemonade

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: Jubilee puts her foot down.





	Disco Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Universe: AU!Movieverse  
> Author's Note: thanks to illmantrim and ishara for the ~~beatings~~ betas.  
>  Challenge: Song fic. (ish). Song title at the end.

She looked again to be sure. 

_'Oh yeah, he's staring.'_

She kept walking and wasn't that surprised when he got up and followed her. She wasn't sure where she was heading, and eventually ended up in front of his room. He didn't seem surprised when she opened the door and crawled onto his bed. 

"You through playin' games, sugar?"

"I wasn't the one who just took a twenty minute stroll around the mansion looking like sex and candy."

"Yeah, but you were in my chair. Staring at me. Had to do something."

 

***

She had spent the morning holed up in her room. Jubilee had said she couldn't come out unless she wore the outfit on the bed. Without a body suit. And well, that was just a whole lot of skin, control or not. Besides, it was new, she wasn't sure she could control it if something happened. 

Kitty and Bobby had come by. Kitty said Remy had been asking for her. Bobby took a look at the outfit, and said something that made Kitty hit him. And then Kitty agreed with Bobby. 

It was like sex. 

And to Remy, it would be like candy. 

And every boy liked sex and candy.

She tried it on. Kitty hit Bobby again. 

It felt like sex, black leather and red lace. The skirt barely covering her ass and the shirt doing it's best to hold her breasts in place, but failing miserably. 

Kitty rifled through her underwear drawer and found the perfect black bra to go with the outfit. 

"I can't believe Jubilee didn't think about bras and shoes," Kitty said from the closet the three girls shared. "Got 'em," she yelled, throwing a pair of fuck me boots in her direction.

***

She made Kitty and Bobby play lookout in the hallway, before she left the room. Kitty made her walk up and down the hallway a few times before she headed anywhere else. Bobby had been sent to find out the location of one Remy Le Beau while she practiced. Kitty gave her pointers on walking and sitting, and compliments on showing so much skin. 

Bobby came back, and he and Kitty left. She walked the hallway once more for luck, and set off. 

***

Obviously, no one had thought she would do it. Jubilee had been very vocal that morning about her not leaving the room unless in the specified outfit. She was fairly certain that there was a betting pool, and she had a good idea who would have started it as well. 

Running into Scott made it very clear there was, in fact, a betting pool, and who had won it. 

"Good for you," was all he had said, or so she thought, until she rounded the next corner and heard Scott yelp. With pain and then with satisfaction. The first from whatever he had thought and Jean had overheard, and then from realizing that he had won. She giggled, and misstepped. 

"Ow."

"You ok, kid?"

"Yeah, Logan, just the heels. Scooter won the bet."

"What bet?"

"The one on when I'd leave the room in this outfit."

Logan actually turned around to see her. "Is it legal for you to wear that?"

"Yes."

"Swamp rat’s a lucky man."

"Thanks, Logan." She grinned and continued to make her way to the rec room. 

_'Good thing the little kids are at the zoo with 'Ro and the Professor,'_ she thought as she entered the room.

All the boys were staring at the tv. Piotr noticed her first, a smile spreading across his face. She winked in reply. 

Hank and Warren noticed when she walked past them, both of their jaws dropping. She just smiled.

"Mien Gott," Kurt said. "Rogue, you look, wow."

"Thank you darlin."

"Bout damn time you got your ass out of that room," Jubilee said, never looking up. "Now shut up so we can watch the movie."

Remy had turned to see when Kurt had said something. Everything in his face said what was on his mind. _'Devious.'_

"You're in my chair, sugar." When he didn't say anything, she kept going, "Guess I'll just go away then." And she started walking.

***

 

Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground

_I smell sex and candy, yeah_  
_Who's that lounging in my chair?_  
_Who's that casting devious stares in my direction?_


End file.
